


The Princes: One of light and the other of darkness

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are two complete opposites but could they someday be more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princes: One of light and the other of darkness

If you were to ask anyone in the Wizarding world, whether they knew them personally or just heard about them; the answer would be the same. They would tell you that the Golden boy, the Gryffindor prince was Harry James Potter. He was the one who defeated Voldermort at age 17 then went back to finish school. In everyone's mind, Harry Potter could do absolutely no wrong. But, as good as Harry Potter was and is expected to be still; no one expected much of Draco Malfoy, not even his parents or teachers. Draco Lucius Malfoy was known as the bad-boy Slytherin prince. He acted like he didn’t have a care in the world and could care less about his family, dating, schoolwork, or even his future. That is where our story begins with Harry wanting to escape and Draco just wanting to be himself. Let's read on to see how that works out for our two young heroes.

Harry's POV:  
Harry Potter was in the Owl wing writing a letter to his honorary godfather, Remus Lupin and his own godson, Teddy. Even though Teddy was only 2 and could barely understand the letter, Harry still liked to keep in touch of what was happening in Teddy's life. Today, Just to look at him, you could tell he was dressed casually with an old Weasley sweater and an old pair of holey muggle jeans that had once belonged to his cousin Dudley. As he was tying the letter to Hedwig and wishing him off, he failed to notice someone who had been in the Owl wing the entire time.  
"Hello Potter," he tuned around to see Draco put away his book, stand up, and come over speak to him.  
"Malfoy, I didn't see you there. How long have you been up here?" Harry asked surprised.  
"An hour, it's peaceful up here." Draco answered.  
"That long, if you want peace, there are other places to find it at." Harry told him.  
"I know but I am waiting for a response anyway. But, They all seem to be filled with snogging couples right now." Draco told him.  
"How have you been?" Harry asked suddenly nervous. He hadn't really been alone with Draco since the night of the Battle of Hogwarts although they had agreed on a truce before they had come back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. They still referred to each other by their last names though, as old habits died hard.  
"Good" Draco answered smiling politely.  
"That's good. I'm glad you're doing well." Harry told him.  
"How have you been?" Draco asked him.  
"Great. As you've no doubt have heard by now, Ron and Hermione started dated and are driving me crazy with lovey-dovey nonsense."  
"Uh, the Weasel and the know-it-all; not surprised at all." Draco told him.  
“No, not really. I'm just glad they finally stopped arguing and skating around each other. I am sad that it took a war for them to finally admit their feelings for each other." Harry said while still laughing at Draco's comment.  
Just then Draco's owl, Hyperion and Harry's owl, Hedwig both came flying through the window at high speed toward them at the same time. With the suddenness of the movement, Harry and Draco both lost their balance and landed on top of one another.  
"Draco, Are you okay?" Harry asked from his place on top.  
"Fine but can you get off." Draco answered him.  
"Sorry" Harry said as he tried to get up.  
"Potter, for Merlin's sake please, stop wiggling and just get up already." Draco told him. He was beginning to experience an uncomfortable hardening of his groin and he didn't quite understand why.  
"Okay." Harry said as he tried once more to get up unsuccessful but fell back down again, this time with his face landing on top of Draco's.  
"Sorry." he whispered.  
"Uh-huh." Draco answer whispered back as he met Harry's lips with his own. They continued kissing oblivious to the world around them until their owls pecked them to remind them about the unopened letters. Harry pulled away then and stood up.  
"Thank you for the company, Harry. Now, I have to go." Draco said as he stood up to and hastened to grab his letter and rushed out of the Owl wing.  
"Bye Draco." Harry whispered after him

**Author's Note:**

> Possible sequel? Any thoughts?


End file.
